Bad boy
by Graves Girl
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna all have a girl band together tonight they put on a show for Remus and Sirius with their new song that Hermione wrote. Little do the two men know that they were her inspiration for their new hit song.


Bad Boy

Hermione smiled softly as she danced around the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place she as getting ready for band practice. After they graduated from Hogwarts Hermione Ginny and Luna started a girls techno band of sorts. They were doing rather well performing at some of the clubs in muggle London. Hermione had a new song that she was going to practice tonight and couldn't wait to have the two men that were living in the house with her hear it. After all they were her inspiration for the song.

She smiled as she heard the girl giggling and walking in from the floo. Ginny smiled as did Luna when they saw the get up that Hermione was in. She giggled and smiled back at them. Her hair was straight and charmed to have a purplish tint to it. She wore a black fishnet shirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt under it that came up to her belly. Her pants were tight leather and her shoes were black stiletto's.

"Wow Mione… it's not like we're going to a show tonight." Ginny said as she sat down at the table.

"This may be true but Remus and Sirius will be joining us for our practice tonight so we might as well put on a show for them." She said as she looked to the two girls. The two girls smiled and nodded. Hearing the boy's coming down the stairs Hermione smiled and giggled as she danced around the kitchen to the beat in her head. Her hips swaying from side to side as Remus and Sirius walked through the door. They both stopped and watched the witch dance around the small kitchen.

"Hello boys." She said as she got everything ready for their practice.

"Damn… Remus…. What did we get ourselves into?" Sirius said with a wolfish grin on his face. Remus nodded softly as he turned to look at the girls sitting at the table.

"Alright ladies lets go into the living room and set up Boy's we'll come and get you in a few." The girls got up and left the room and walked into the living room to set everything up leaving the boys to their thoughts. Sitting at the table Remus looked to Sirius.

"I think we've gotten ourselves into a right bit of trouble with that Hermione…" He said softly as Sirius chuckled and smiled to Remus

"Ahh Mooney she's young. Remember the band that we had when we were fresh out of Hogwarts… come now It can't be that bad of a show…. I mean they've gotten farther than we did with our band."

He said as Remus laughed softly.

"Here's the thing Padfoot she can sing… and apparently dance as well…" They both smiled and nodded as they heard someone coming into the room. Walking around the corner Hermione smiled.

"Alright boys ready for the show?" Hermione said as she walked back into the living room which was now set for their practice. The boys got up and walked into the room and sat down on the couch and smiled as they waited for the girls to get ready for them.

"Alright this is the newest song that we have called Bad boy." She said as the band began to play and Hermione began to sing.

"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking<br>My love ran away  
>This moments I knew I would be someone else<br>My love turned around and I fell"

Remus and Sirius smiled as they danced in their seats on the couch. And Hermione began to dance as she sand the chorus of the song looking to Remus and Sirius.

"Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<br>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again"

She continued with the song and giggled softly as the girls ended the song and Hermione turned to look at the men sitting on the couch their jaws slightly open and she smiled.

"So you like it?" She said softly as she looked to the girls and gave them a thums up and a smile. The Boys nodded softly.

"Mione that was awesome…." Sirius said as he looked at her and licked his lips softly

"Absolutely amazing Hermione the way the lyrics flow….The way you move…."

Remus said as he tried to banish the thoughts of Hermione and him in bed with her doing some of the moves she was doing on the makeshift stage.

"Aww thanks Guys." The girls said as they giggled

Hermione smiled as she looked to the boys and kissed their cheeks. That night the boys actually followed the girls to the club and couldn't help but smile at their little bookworm Granger as she danced up on the stage with Ginny and Luna they were a hit and the new song was catching on. Hermione smiled as she saw the two boys dancing in the crowd little did they know that thanks to them her new song was a hit.


End file.
